


A Stalker's Adventure

by Lolistar92



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, a bit of violence, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Snotty and uptight Shim Changmin tails the resident school nerd and golden boy, only to find a bad boy in disguise. And proceeds to get his ass handed to him (figuratively speaking). Featuring an unhealthy obsession for Yunho's fugly glasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2013.  
> Yunho is 18, Changmin is 17.

**Title** : A Stalker's Adventure  
**Rating** : R (for a badly portrayed blowjob)  
**Pairing** : MinHo (but with HoMin feels)  
**Summary** : Snotty and uptight Shim Changmin tails the resident school nerd and golden boy, only to find a bad boy in disguise. And proceeds to get his ass handed to him (figuratively speaking). Featuring an unhealthy obsession for Yunho's fugly glasses.

There was really no other way to put this.

Shim Changmin, resident school rich kid and spoiled brat, was following Jung Yunho home.

The same Jung Yunho that had recently transferred into school, fell flat on his face in front of 20 of the richest kids in Seoul, corrected the strictest teacher in school and taken up position to become the resident school nerd.

“What in the actual fuck am I doing?” Changmin whispered to himself as he ducked into an ally just as Yunho turned around abruptly.

Well okay he knew what he was doing – tailing a nerd and losing his bus virginity sure as heck spelled his determination to follow Jung Yunho.

He shuddered remembering his first bus experience. After getting yelled at for not carrying exact change and futilely attempting to hunch over and take refuge behind middle school kids to avoid detection, he had ended up crashing painfully into a man thrice his age getting a knee to the crotch as a result. Only to witness through teary eyes the nerd giving up his seat to and older woman.

Tch. Golden boy.

He forgot to mention that to top off his school nerd status Jung Yunho gained the additional title of becoming the school’s golden boy by becoming president of nearly all the fundraising campaigns in school. His symbol quickly became the most horrendous pair of ugly glasses to cross the face of the earth – brown frames, huge lens that took up half of the boy’s small face and styled to look like something a 1970s serial killer would have worn. The glasses were so ugly many students chose just to obey whatever the golden boy had to say rather than looking into those fugly glasses and arguing their point.

Anyways, Changmin digressed.

Changmin was on a mission. Nobody could be as perfect as Yunho seemed to be. There was a dirty little secret hidden somewhere there. And Changmin was going to bring it out in revenge for the after school detention he had been assigned.

Nobody gave Shim Changmin detention.

So his injured pride had led him here. Sure he could have called up his dad and got him to kick the boy out of school but he had already been called a ‘daddy’s boy’ by Jaejoong for getting rid of the last school bully and wanted to show his sissy hyung that he could handle his shit on his own.

Taking a deep breath and willing his heart to slow down, Changmin slowly peaked out from behind the ally just in time to see Yunho disappear behind the corner of the block.

Hardly even realizing what he was doing, Changmin quickly sprinted to make up for the distance between them and nearly crashed into a couple as he turned the corner.

Giving them a sneer instead of a sorry, he rudely broke their intertwined hands to keep running after the nerd whose oversized navy school sweater turned yet another corner.

Slowing down and breathing harshly, fuck he needs to get fit, Changmin stopped to take note of where he was. It was a tight and cramped area of Hongdae, pretty far away from the hustle and bustle of the center. Changmin would guess they were at the outskirts of the area and he felt a little bit of pride rush through him as he realized he had been tailing the nerd for a good 30 mins now without getting caught.

_I should be a spy_

Barely stopping himself from giving himself a childish round of applause, he slowly exhaled and peaked around the brick wall. To anyone passing by, namely the old man that was putting out the day’s garbage from his restaurant in front of our boy, he looked incredibly strange as he hunched over with his 180cm+ height, butt sticking out and waggling around as he strained to see into the dark ally in front of him.

Luckily for Changmin, the ally was a dead end with a chain linked fence separating it from the garbage area

Unluckily for Changmin, he just witnessed a drug deal go down.

Yanking himself back and slamming a hand over his mouth, _ow ow ow,_ he had to stop himself from going ‘ah ha!’

So the school nerd and somewhat perfect golden boy, wasn’t so golden! He was sure that he had just seen the underage boy exchange money with a shady man in black for a pack of cigarettes!

Nearly dancing to himself in glee, much to the confusion of the old man still watching the boy, Changmin quickly wiped out his latest and fanciest phone to take a picture of the illegal and horrible deed.

(Never mind that only a sheltered daddy’s boy would think cigs were a horrible drug)

Turning back around the corner again with his phone peeking out in front of his face, Changmin barely kept his scream of surprise to himself when he came face-to-chest with a pissed off looking Jung Yunho.

His phone was wrenched from his grasp and his collar forcefully grabbed until Changmin was having trouble breathing and was nose to nose with Yunho’s face.

“Hahahaha, looks like a little puppy followed you home, eh Jung?” the dark figure chuckled in a surprisingly high and squeaky voice (dolphin?) before patting Yunho on the shoulder and making a dramatic entrance out of the ally (only to trip on nothing, let out a shrill squeak of surprise and waddle his surprisingly well endowed butt away in a hurry looking around frantically to make sure no one witnessed his stumble).

Turning his eyes back to Yunho’s intense glare, Changmin fought hard not to gulp in fear. He’s Shim Changmin damnit. He’s rich, good looking and perfect (his mom told him so!)! No nerd was going to stare him down!

Hardening his face Changmin brought his knee up and was about to destroy the unwritten bro-code of places-never-to-punch-no-matter-how-much-you-hate-the-bastard when he was yanked back into the alley.

“Holy fu--, ah!” His back hit the brick wall with a painful smack, completely jarring Changmin.

Before he knew it, two forearms trapped his body to the wall and Changmin was once again forcibly face to face with the angry school nerd.

“Well, well, well to what do I owe the pleasure of having Honorable Prince Shim follow me home?”

Well fuck, Yunho’s voice was never that deep in school, Changmin thought hysterically. From a sheltered home and upbringing Changmin felt himself cultured enough to know what usually happened at the back of alleys from watching movies (and porn) – either he was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp or he was about to have fantastic exhibitionist sex.

This was insane! The school nerd couldn’t possibly be capable of either thing, could he?

Sizing Yunho up in lieu of an answer, Changmin slowly tried to calm down by stating logical facts. He and Yunho were about the same height and weight and if it came to blows, surely he was the stronger of the two?

Come on – the guy wore spectacles for god’s sake! If that didn’t spell weak, what did?

All he had to do was punch the fucker right in those fucking annoying 1970s reject glasses and the nerd would be down for the count.

Satisfied with that plan, Changmin took a deep breath and bodily jerked himself forward to shoulder Yunho in the chest to push him away. Quickly bringing up his arm to form a fist as Yunho took a step back he was stopped short as a shoulder collided painfully into his midsection.

And all of a sudden he was flying.

For as quickly as his heart dropped as his feet left the ground, it came pulsating back with a vengeance as his back met the cold concrete floor.  Head ringing from the painful contact with the ground, he was unprepared for the foot that landed heavily on his tender stomach knocking the wind he was struggling to get back right out of him.

“Listen here, Shim. I can deal with your pompous ass in school. Sometimes your haughty attitude is even sexy. But here outside of it, you best stay of out my business. Ya hear?”

God that Gwangju accent was actually kind sexy, Changmin thought hysterically. He was getting his ass handed to him by the nerd. In two moves! That in itself was pretty humiliating but faced with the fact that said nerd could probably kick his ass hard enough to put him in the hospital was downright scary.

“Now tell me. What are ya doin’ following me? One of tha gangs hire you to scope me out? I wouldn’t have thought a pretty face like yours would want ta get involved in the underground.”

Gangs, underground?

Dizzily he tried pull himself up but was pushed back down firmly with Yunho’s foot immediately. A few seconds later, he felt the warm weight of another body straddle on top of him, right on his crotch.

Which decided to twitch violently to life as Yunho’s face suddenly came right in front of his for a third time in so many minutes.

And god those glasses were durable.

Warm breath puffed on his face and Changmin barely stopped himself from groaning as Yunho purposefully wiggled his non-existent ass on Changmin’s crotch.

An embarrassing high pitched moan was yanked out of him as Yunho started to move his hips in tiny little circles. God, this is the most body contact he’d ever had with another person outside of gym class and his cock was filling way too fast for Changmin’s pride to handle.

Trying to collect himself, he managed to gather his wits enough to stutter out a few words. He needed to be cool and calm to get back some control in this situation.

“N-No, I’m not hired or a gangster or anything, I swear!”

Well, being calm was overrated anyway.

Changmin wanted to smack himself. Had he no balls? Oh wait, they were drawing up pretty tight in excitement as Yunho suddenly ground himself on Changmin’s now turgid flesh.

His moan was cut off by a hand pressing forcibly on his mouth. Changmin watched with wide eyes as Yunho brought his other hand up to fix his glasses which shifted askew during their little tussle.

The smile Yunho sent down to him belied that situation they were in – it was bright and innocent, the schoolboy smile that practically asked for stronger prey to come bully him.

“Oh, I figured that out Changminnie. You just can’t admit you are obsessed with me, can you?”

Any vehement protest Changmin may have had was cut off not only by Yunho’s large (and beautiful) hand but also by a warm wet stripe being licked up the side of his face.

He felt more than heard Yunho’s moan as they slowly became pressed chest to chest with each other.

The fact he was on the ground in the early night on the outskirts of civil society was promptly forgotten as Changmin’s libido went haywire.

“Hmmm but still I have to punish my bad stalker for trailing me.” God, why did Yunho sound so calm and in control when Changmin felt like his brain was going to explode from over stimulation?

His stomach lurched in excitement despite the threat because Yunho was slowly kissing down his exposed neck. Warm lips left kisses on the flesh brining up goose bumps from every touch. Yunho’s ugly glasses pressed uncomfortably into the side of Changmin’s cheek but that only served to heighten his excitement.

Yunho’s hand slowly left his mouth and worked to unbutton the tops of Changmin’s school shirt. Struck dumb by the situation Changmin didn’t utter any protest at all as his flesh became open to the cold night sky. But he did let out an embarrassing high moan as Yunho decided to bit him right over his collar bone, working his crooked and sharp teeth into the tender flesh. Arms immediately going up to tug Yunho off because of the pain, Yunho gave a loud groan of annoyance before sitting up straight all of a sudden.

Confused at the loss of warmth Changmin looked up just to see Yunho’s eyes flash dangerously behind his glasses.

“You don’t get to touch me. That’s your punishment.” Yunho’s voice was hard with a command despite the petulant nature of it.

Eyes wide with disbelief Changmin suddenly got some semblance of clarity back. Holy goodness he was going to have his first sexual experience in the back of some dingy ally in the middle of the city! With a guy! Not only a guy, but the school nerd that he may-or-may-have-not-been-paying-way-to-much-attention-too-in-school.

Yunho seeing the panic slowly seep back into the usually arrogant teen’s eyes, rolled his eyes to himself before standing up and pulling the teenager up forcibly with him.

Chilled at the display of power Changmin hardly made a squeak of protest as his back was once again shoved to the cement wall behind him. Head ringing, blood pounding, heart pumping and cold sweat breaking out all over his body indicated to Changmin he was on the verge of a panic attack. The only thing keeping him away from full blown hysteria was the fact that his cock hadn’t gone down in the slightest.

All earlier talks about gangs flew out of his mind. All he saw was Jung Yunho with those adorably crooked teeth, horrendous huge brown spectacles and an oversized navy blue school sweater. The picture of nerdy innocence despite the fact that Yunho was reaching up to pull down Changmin’s zipper.

His leg twitched into a spasm as Yunho’s hand brushed lightly across his crotch. A tingle of pure pleasure shot straight through Changmin and rendered him breathless, eyes wide as he watched Yunho reach into Changmin’s boxers and drag his cock out.

Yunho’s hand was cold on his cock. That was the first thing Changmin noticed before his pelvis took control of him and automatically started humping into the loose fist Yunho made.

“Ha, ha! Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck,” He didn’t even know what he was saying, he felt like he was in an out of body experience.

He watched as Yunho’s plump heart shaped lips curled into a smirk, a tooth poking out over his bottom lip. All of Changmin’s attention was on Yunho as his face got closer and closer to Changmin cock.

He could feel the exhale of air from Yunho’s mouth on the tip of his cock. He was shaking in need. The very thought he was about to get sucked off, something he only imaged in his dreams, was crazy. He was on a trigger, one lick and Changmin was going to shoot all over Yunho’s face – all over Yunho’s ugly spectacles.

He jumped violently as Yunho made a sound of pleasure that seemed to ring out through the alley like a gun shot.

“Oh Prince Shim, you’re so big!”

Eyes going wide with disbelief Changmin could only make an ‘o’ with his mouth as Yunho suddenly pressed right into his pants, his lips skimming the side of his cock. The compliment made him flush with pride even as the moans Yunho was letting out got him closer and closer to shooting off as indicated by the amount of precum accumulating on his tip.

He watched Yunho eye those drops, the avid attention he was giving his cock made Changmin almost shy. This was a ridiculous feeling to have considering his situation.

“Is my Prince Shim wet here? Do you want me to clean you up?” And finally Yunho’s eyes broke away from his cock only to look up at Changmin.

Changmin will forever remember the next moment as the single most embarrassing moment in his life.

As Yunho spoke, the previous loose fist, ghost fingers really, finally closed into a tight socket, dragging up and pumping twice firmly. Changmin, catching sight of those ugly glasses that only magnified Yunho’s beautiful almond eyes and deceitfully innocent smile lost it.

Hot spunk came in uncontrolled sprouts right over Yunho’s face, right over his glasses, as Changmin let out an embarrassingly loud groan pumping his pelvis like a trained Kpop dancer.

For Yunho’s part, he hardly seemed surprised and only opened his mouth to catch some of the flying cum. Just the sight of it sent a zing of pleasure right through Changmin as 1001 devious sex positions flew suggestively into his mind.

Finally done, Changmin could only collapse back on the wall with shaky legs.

He watched as Yunho brought his finger up to his mouth and collected a few drops of Changmin’s cum that had been on his cheek and suck it off making obscene noises of pleasure as he cleaned himself off.

Well, all but his glasses.

Finally stepping up from his knees Changmin locked eyes with the one streak of white that went from the right lens of Yunho’s glasses across the bridge of the glasses to come to a stop as a few splattering drops on the left lens.

Suddenly Yunho’s body was pressed fully up against Changmin’s body, making the over sensitized boy gasp. He let out a strangled groan as Yunho ground his clothed and firm erection against Changmin’s softened cock painfully.

“Hmm well that was hardly much of a punishment was it? Let’s head back to my house so I can properly teach naughty Princes their place,” Yunho paused, his breath hot on Changmin’s ear. “Inside me,” he finished off his threat with a sharp nip.

Changmin could only groan and do a full body twitch as arousal shot through him again.

Yunho pulled away only far enough to smash his plush lips to Changmin’s dry ones, the cum from Yunho’s glasses smearing all over Changmin’s face.

Changmin didn’t even care and pressed back into those lips and knew that he was ready to follow the nerd (/gangster) anywhere.


End file.
